Ins and Outs
by jalex1
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend? What if you were scared to cross that line? If you did would you it be worth it?


**I've got a big inspiration of DEVIE fics in my brain. :) So Bashing just love and I enjoy comments! So Comment and Favorite! (In this story Doug and Evie are just best friends, Doug has longed to be with Evie since he has met her but has always thought Evie only saw him as a friend. And Evie never thought to think more of Doug than just a best friend until now ;) ) **

"Fall Ball Extravaganza!"Jane yells as she passes out flyers. Carlos walks towards Jane and he kisses her cheek.

"How's the announcements going? Any buy any tickets yet?"Carlos asked

"Not yet everyone thinks Fall ball is pointless because Winter Ball will be 3 months after this."Jane Pouts Carlos looks over and sees Jay Mal and Evie all having lunch together he smiles

"Everyone in school would probably go if they saw the coolest kids In Auradon prep going."Carlos smiles

"Please Ask them to go Carlos! I'm in charge of decorations and making sure this event follows through."Jane begs Carlos nods and kisses her cheek.

"Your wish is my Command. I'll see you after class for free period."Carlos smiles and walks over to his friends.

Jane sees Doug walking away from his locket and she quickly makes a run towards him.

"Doug Doug!"Jane says Doug closes his locker and smiles at his friend.

"Hi Jane, whoa slow down breathe."Doug chuckles.

"Have you decided if you're going to the fall ball yet?"Jane asked while she is holding tickets in her hands. Doug smiles politely and clears his throat.

"Sorry Jane, you know dance's aren't really my thing."Doug explains

"But you're the best dancer in Auradon Prep please Doug! I've only sold like 15 tickets."Jane begs Doug looks at his friend and sighs he begins to reach in his backpack for his wallet as Jane goes into a rant about needing to make sure this dance goes well so her Mom can see she's the right choice for Vice President of the student council. Doug holds up a crisp $20 dollar bill and places it in Jane's hand. Jane stops talking and she smiles widely.

"Do you need change? Tickets are only $10."Jane says Doug looks over at Evie who is laughing at something Mal had said and he smiles.

"Two tickets please."Doug asked Jane follows his gaze and she nudges him.

"Are you finally going to ask Evie out on a date?"Jane asked as she writes Doug's name down on the guest list with a Plus one next to his name, Doug takes off his glasses and shakes his head.

"Come on Jane, Evie's the most popular girl in school she would never say yes to being my date."Doug says

"Why Not? You're a real catch Doug, you're kind, you play every instrument, again you're a fantastic dancer, and you're the smartest guy in school. Who wouldn't want to date you?"Jane asked

"Thank you Jane, I'll see you later okay I have to head to the Tutor center and help the Freshmen Chemistry class."Doug says Jane hugs him as they say their goodbyes.

Carlos walks over to his friend's table and Jay tosses a Pudding cup at him. Carlos smiles and takes off his backpack. "SO Guys I need a favor."Carlos says

"Oh here we go again."Mal says

"Your last favor I ended up on a date with Alice's Cousin Ashley she ate all of my popcorn at the movie theater and made me pay for all her snacks."Jay says

"What is the favor this time? Carlos does Dude need a dog sitter again?"Evie asked Carlos points over at Jane who is trying to get people to buy Fall Ball tickets.

"Oh Poor Girl."Mal tries to hold in her laughter

"You want us to threaten people to buy tickets to Fall Ball? I'm game. It's been a while since I threatened anymore."Jay smiles holding his fist.

"No, if people see you guys are going to Fall Ball they'll buy tickets too."Carlos explains

"EHHHH."The 3 Vk's Say

"What come on guys. Please this means alot to Jane."Carlos says he looks over at Mal and she sighs rolling her eyes

"Fine, I'm in and so is Ben."Mal says she nudges Evie and she shakes her head "No way I won't even had a date for this thing. I've been so busy doing gowns for all the queens I dont even have enough time to do homework."Evie says

"We'll find you a date then!"Mal yells All the boys walking around stop and Jay smiles and gets an idea. He stands on top of the table and holds his hands up

"ATTENTION ATTENTION!"Jay yells Mal and Carlos laugh and Evie looks at their friend confused.

"PLEASE BUY FALL BALL TICKETS WITH JANE THE DANCE IS...THIS FRIDAY AT 8PM! AND FOR THOSE LUCKY FELLOWS WHO BUY A TICKET! YOU CAN WIN A DATE WITH EVIE!"JAY Yells

"JAY!"Evie scolds him "BUY NOW!"Jay yells A line of guys run up to Jane and She smiles over at Carlos who laughs. Evie pulls Jay down and he smiles

"Jay What in the world!"Evie tugs at his jacket.

"What? Two birds with one stone, We're helping Carlos and Jane and Finding you a date this is a win win. So hopefully you have a pretty dress ready for Friday."Jay smiles Evie rolls her eyes and shoves her friend.

"This is going to be amazing."Mal laughs Carlos holds up his hand and they high five Evie sits down on the bench and crosses her arms seeing the line of guys purchasing a ticket she smirks and shakes her head.

"You guys suck."Evie laughs.

~At the Tutor Center~ Doug is helping the freshmen class understand Mr. Delay's lesson he smiles as each and every single student starts to understand what he is explaining. Doug walks over to the redhead with curly hair and glasses. She still looks somewhat lost.

"Hey Dizzy."Doug smiles kneeling down in front of her desk. "You explain it much better than Mr. Delay but I'm still lost. Did I miss a step?"Dizzy asked looking at her equation.

"You need to Divide First then Add."Doug smiles Dizzy looks at the problem again "OH THATS RIGHT!"Dizzy smiles and erases the mistake.

"Are you going to that Fall Ball This Friday?"Dizzy asked Doug nods "Jane kind of cornered me into it. To be Honest I was going to stay here at the dorms and work on that secret project in the garage."Doug says Dizzy smiles

"Remember I get to help you paint it."Dizzy says

"I like green."Doug smiles "SO that means you're going to ask Evie to be your date right?"Dizzy smiles widely at him.

Doug shakes his head "Why does everyone think I'm going to ask Evie?"Doug asked

"You're basically the heart eyed emoji when she's around Doug. Just ask her."Dizzy says

"She doesn't see me as anything but a friend Dizzy. I don't want to put myself out there for rejection. I've done that with someone else before and it wasn't the greatest feeling."Doug explains

"You never know unless you go for it Doug."Dizzy says

"I like playing it safe. But Thanks. I'll meet you at the garage later today we can finish up the secret project I got the last 3 parts I need."Doug says

"Really it came in! Awesome! I get to hold the wrench this time."Dizzy says Doug laughs and nods

"Alright Finish your equation sheet."Doug says patting her back and walks around making sure everyone understands the work.

Evie is walking towards her dorm room after meeting up with Belle and dropping off her Gown Order. Evie turns her head and sees some of the VK freshmen leaving the classroom She smiles when they all greet and hug her. Evie walks into the classroom and sees Doug erasing the white board and Dizzy telling him a story about life back in The Isle.

"Thats Why Evie and I are so close even Her Mom owns a Beauty Parlor for makeup on The Isle and my Grandmother takes care of the Haircuts and hair makeovers."Dizzy smiles

"Dizzy."Evie smiles Dizzy turns her head and jumps out of her seat and runs to hug Evie.

"How was class today?"Evie asked

"It was so hard, but Doug is really smart and helps make things much more simple."Dizzy says Doug faces the two young ladies and Evie smiles at her Friend.

"Well he is the smartest guy in Auradon Prep, but I'm giving him a run for his money. I scored 100% on Mr. Cay's Calculus Test."Evie smiles proudly Doug's mouth drops because he only scored a 99% he got partial credit for one problem which is tried to Argue but Mr. Cay said it was too late.

"It was one test Evie."Doug says

"And it must kill you knowing I scored higher than you."Evie teases Doug chuckles "Not at all I'm very proud of you. No one works harder than you at this school."Doug smiles sincerely Dizzy watches their interaction and sees a smile form on Evie's face actually speechless.

"So did you get your Fall Ball ticket?"Evie asked as she helps Doug pack his backpack he looks over at Evie and she rolls her eyes "Jay made a announcement to the entire Senior class that I'm available to take as a date so Him Mal and Carlos get to help me choose who Will be taking me to the dance."Evie says

"That's uhm...I didn't think you were going."Doug says

"I didn't plan on it but it's out of my hands at this point I'm just going to make sure I have my perfect dress and hopefully whoever the guy is that they pick for me is somewhat perfect too."Evie giggles Doug nods and puts on his backpack.

"Join us for lunch?"Evie asked

"You guys go ahead, I have to meet with Fairy Godmother regarding something important."Doug says

"Okay see you later."Evie smiles

"See you later tonight Doug."Dizzy high fives him.

"What are you and Doug doing later tonight?"Evie asked

"Secret Project."Dizzy says Casually Evie rolls her eyes "I swear if you two don't finish whatever that project is I'm going to find out myself."Evie laughs

Jay is looking at the List of Guys who are signed up to win a date with Evie.

"I say we make then do all of our homework."Mal jokes

"No way none of these guys are that smart. Let's make them do a talent show."Carlos laughs

"Ohh I love that idea."Mal smiles Jay looks up and sees Doug walking across the quad.

"I'll see you guys later."Jay says grabbing his backpack and running towards Doug.

"Doug!"HE says Doug turns his head and stops and he smiles at Jay. Jay high fives him and holds up the list of potential dates for Evie.

"You should be at the top of this list, come on man win a date with Evie, You'd for sure be my choice for her."Jay says Doug shakes his head

"No it's okay Man Thank You, I think I know where I stand with Evie."Doug says Jay rolls his eyes

"You don't know because you're too chicken to actually pour your heart out to her."Jay says

"Feelings are also a two way street Jay, she doesn't feel the same for me. I know that much."Doug says

"Where are you headed anyways? Thought I'd check out your "secret project" Jay laughs

"I have a meeting with Fairy Godmother about those head aches I've been having she said she has some answers for me."Doug says

"Hopefully it's good news, I'll swing by the garage later night see you. Doug you should think about what I said though...You deserve to be happy."Jay says Doug nods and begins walking.

Evie is sewing her dress for Friday's ball she already picked out a designed she loved and Mal is reading her the list of guys who want to take her to the dance.

"GIL, HARRY, CHAD, SQUEAKY." Mal reads off Evie raises her eyebrow and gives her a confused

"I told you that kiddo has a crush on you."Mal laughs Evie rolls her eyes.

"You know I'm surprised Doug isnt on this list."Carlos says tapping his chin.

"Doug?"Evie asked

"OH come on E, You're not that oblivious."Mal laughs

"What are you talking about Doug and I are just friends."Evie says

"He wants to be more."Carlos sings out Evie looks at her two best friends and shakes her head.

"I don't believe you."Evie says

"Just pay attention next time you're around him."Mal says

"Doug's a naturally sweet guy M you know this."Evie says

"Yes he is but he's extra extra sweet with you."Mal smiles

"Alright it's talent show time let's all head to the Lake!"Carlos claps his hands.

"Oh my gosh you're making them do a Talent show?"Evie asked

"Don't worry we're gonna record every bit of this."Mal says Carlos holds up his tri-pod and camera "Jane and Ben are there now let's go Princess!"Carlos laughs Evie rolls her eyes as Mal drags her out of their dorm.

~At the Lake~

"First up Gil"Carlos yells outs

"Hi Everyone Hi Evie so today I'm going to be eating 12 boiled eggs. And I wont even need a glass of water."Gil says

"That's a talent?"Ben asked Mal who is holding in her laughter

"Proceed."Carlos says whispering to Jane to press record. Gil takes a bowl of boiled eggs and shoves them in his mouth one by one. Mal and Carlos are counting as Ben is cringing on the side and Jane is recording the Pirate.

Evie shakes her head taking out her phone to text Doug about what is happening "Please come to the Lake I need saving."~ Evie

"I'm a little caught up with something Evie I'll catch up with you later if you can swing by by Dorm"~Doug

Evie looks up from her phone and gets a bit concerned "Is everything alright?" You've been super MIA today."~Evie

"I'm fine I promise, Dwarf's Honor"~Doug

"You're a dork~"Evie

"I'm the King of the Dorks, Enjoy the talent show"~Doug Evie smiles and looks up seeing Gil places the last egg in his mouth She raises her eyebrow and clears her throat as she stares hard at the egg.

"Gil Did you remember to Peel the eggshell off the Egg before you ate them?"Evie asked Gil looks at her confused "I'm suppose to peel the eggs?"Gil asked

"Get him some water!"Jane Panics. Carlos and Mal burst out laughing.

"Next up we have Harry Hook" Carlos reads off he sighs

Harry walks up to the stage and holds out his hook and slashes an apple and holds it out for Evie to accept

"That was a talent?"Carlos asked

"I just cut that apple into 6 pieces with my Hook."Harry says

"I don't eat apples."Evie says

"Okay how about this."Harry says flexing his arms showing his arms Evie looks at Mal and shakes her head

"NEXT!"Mal yells annoyed with Harry

"Squeaky"Mal laughs after reading the name

Squeaky walks to the stage and waves at Evie and then just stays silent.

"So whats your talent buddy?"Carlos asked Squeaky stayed silent and Mal covers her mouth.

"Thank you so much for coming by Squeaky."Evie winks at him he blushes and waves then walks away.

"Please tell me He was the last one."Evie holds her head.

"The last person is.."Ben says

"Chad."They all say at the same time.

Chad struts to the front and does his obnoxious Prince Pose

"Come on Evie, You had a thing for me back when we were freshmen, we're seniors now we could be a power couple."Chad smiles Evie glares at him then

"What's your talent Chad?"Jane asked

"This is my Talent. Hello I'm pure perfection."Chad smiles Mal Carlos Ben Jane and Evie all look at each other.

"NEXT!"They all yell.

"You gotta pick one Evie."Mal laughs

"Seriously Im going to kill Jay for making me do this."Evie growls.

"You have until Thursday Night to Decide. Choose wisely."Carlos says patting her back sending her the videos of everyone's talent showcase Evie rolls her eyes and grabs her purse and walks to clear her head.

Doug is sitting in his dorm room rubbing his head trying to release the tension he was feeling.

"Are you okay?"A Voice asked Doug turns around and sees Evie walking into his room and bends down towards him and she holds his head.

"Yeah uhm just a headache."Doug says Evie reaches into her purse and gives him a pill.

"Here this should help."Evie smiles and walks to his mini fridge to get a water bottle. Doug smiles in gratitude and accepts the water

"How's your night going?"Doug asked

"I just finished watching the talent show challenge and may I say yikes."Evie laughs Doug chuckles grabs his glasses putting them on his face.

"Come on."Doug says grabbing his coat and placing it around Evie's shoulder's "Where are we going, you have a headache we should stay here."Evie says

"Dont worry about me I'm sure your pill will kick in come on."Doug says holding her hand and taking her out of the dorm room.

Doug leads Evie to the Campus Garage and he steps away to lift up the garage door. Doug turns on the light and reveals an old car.

"Wow what is this?"Evie asked Doug smiles proudly

"It's the Secret Project I've been working on. It's a 1965 Roadster Cobra, Jay's been helping me put together the engine he's been mainly lifting the heavy parts and Dizzy comes by to help with handing me tools and tomorrow we're gonna paint it."Doug smiles

"Wow Doug this is going to be amazing. I cant believe you've been fixing up a car Does it Run?"Evie asked Doug shakes the keys

"I installed the last part today and I was hoping you would be here with me to find out if all the hard work paid off."Doug smiles

"Okay Fingers crossed."Evie says holding her hands up Doug enters the drivers seat and inserts the key and starts the engine, it stalls a little bit but after a second it begins to roar. Doug smiles widely Evie jumps and claps her hands Doug gets out of the car and Evie runs into his arms and hugs him. Doug spins Evie around and hugs her tightly. Doug sets Evie down and she smiles at him.

"Doug this is amazing! I'm so proud of you."Evie says wrapping her arms around his neck. Doug smiles and looks over at his car then back at her.

"_You don't know because you're too chicken to tell her how you feel."Jay Says words ring in Doug's head _Doug look at Evie and cups her cheek Evie looks down at Doug's lips and he leans forward to kiss her gently. Evie is taken by surprise but she falls into the kiss. They slowly pull away and Doug looks at her making sure what just happened wasn't a dream.

"Uhm."Evie giggles and pulls away "Evie.."Doug whispers

"That was uhm a mistake right? We got caught up in the moment."Evie smiles at Doug.

Doug looks down and then back at her. "Evie..I No. I didn't get caught up in the moment. I uhm. I've wanted that kiss to happen for a while now."Doug explains Evie listens and clears her throat.

"Doug we're friends. You're one of my best friends at that."Evie says

"What If I want us to be more, what if I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you? Evie I'm not saying that I'm any better than the Prince's that are here but I know what I can offer you and thats my love and my entire devotion to you isn't that whats important?"Doug asked

"Doug we're friends. I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry I don't see you in that way, you're not the type of guy I envisioned falling in love with."Evie says Doug nods and smiles at her.

"Wait that came out completely wrong...Doug what I meant was" Evie stumbles upon her words

" It's okay At least I know now right. You deserve a Prince and I'm not that. "Doug says he turns around and takes deep breath ignoring the pain in his heart but suddenly feeling the pain in his head increase.

"Doug...I"Evie says

"No it's okay uhm. It's fine."Doug nods faking a smile "Come on I'll walk you back to your dorm."Doug says leading Evie out of the garage and he shuts the garage door.

Doug walks Evie back to her dorm they walked the entire way in silence. Evie looks over at Doug who has his hands in his pockets and he slightly smiles at her opening the door for her to enter.

"We're gonna be okay right?"Evie asked Doug looks at Evie he kisses the back of her hand. "Bye Evie."Doug whispers and walks away. Mal is in the room and witnessed Doug kiss her bestfriend's hand

"Wow that was majorly sweet I'm guessing Doug finally grew a pair and told you how he feels?"Mal asked

"He kissed said he's been in love with me since we first met."Evie says

"What that's amazing!"Mal shakes Evie.

"I Turned him Down."Evie says Mal stops and looks at Evie confused

"He's one of my bestfriends I never thought of him like that. I mean we have an incredible bond and I love being with him. But I never thought of him that way."Evie explains

"Well Do You love him?"Mal asked

"I don't know..I don't know.."Evie says sitting down she looks at the photo of her and Doug together she has his glasses on and He's smiling at her while she's looking at the camera.

"I think you do know the answer about how you feel, Maybe you're just scared about changing what's your friendship is now."Mal says

"What if we get together and break up. I'd lose my bestfriend."Evie says

"What if you get together and it's the most amazing thing in the world? You never know unless you take the chance right?"Mal smiles

"Evie we gotta choose your date for tomorrow night, the boys are getting antsy and by boys I mean Chad and Harry they won't leave Me and Carlos alone."Jay says holding up the list. Evie looks at the photo again and touches the picture.

~The Next Day Dizzy is helping Doug paint his Classic Car his favorite color light green as Doug is working on the engine.~ "Everyone is so excited about this dance I hear there's going to be chocolate cake."Dizzy says

Doug is mindlessly turning the screw in the car remembering what Fairy Godmother had told him yesterday afternoon.

_"Douglas the reason for your headaches is because there is a small clot here in the brain, over time if the clot gets too big you could suffer an aneurysm, we need to diagnosis this with a CAT scan so we can best learn how to treat you properly. Now Im sure you know surgeries like this are crucial and even magic can't fix it but with the help of my wand and the best Auradon Doctors we will make sure you are healthy."Fairy God Mother says._

"If you manage to get a piece of cake can you save me a piece. Doug are you listening?"Dizzy asked

"I'm sorry what Dizzy?"He asked

"I said Bring me a piece of cake after the ball."Dizz smiles Doug turns his head and walks to his jacket and sees the spare ticket he smiles and takes the ticket and walks over to Dizzy "Or you could have a slice yourself."Doug smiles handing Dizzy the ticket Dizzy smiles widely.

"I Initially bought the ticket for you anyways I wanted to give it to you today."Doug smiles

"MY FIRST BALL! THANK YOU DOUG! I can't wait!"Dizzy squeals Doug laughs

"Go pick out your dress I'll pick you up at your dorm room tonight 7:45pm."Doug says Dizzy squeals and hugs Doug then runs out of the garage.

"Sweet Ride man."Jay whistles Doug smiles "Grab a paint Brush and finish the side Dizzy didn't finish"Doug says Jay begins painting the side of the car and he looks at Doug who is rubbing his forehead.

"So Fairy God mother was looking for you today. She said you missed your first diagnosis . I of course thought it was for your Calculus class or maybe Literature or an AP class but she told me you missed your Diagnosis for the clot in your head."Jay says Doug takes a deep breathe and faces Jay.

"You have a clot in your head Doug."Jay says putting the brush down. "Why are you avoiding Fairy Godmother she's trying to help you. And you're being stupid by avoiding your appointments."Jay says

"The Diagnosis is for a CAT SCAN they want to know if it's possible to operate on the clot."Doug explains

"And that's a bad thing?"Jay asked

"Jay Clots in the brain are very critical and sensitive thats why I've been having bad headaches, plus the scan is only going to determine If I can get it operated or not...and I am afraid to be told that operating is not an option."Doug says

"Why would you be afraid?"Jay asked

"I already got my heart broken once, I don't know if I could take it another time this week."Doug says

"Look Evie is missing out okay she's my sister but you're a great guy man. IF Evie can't see that then her loss right, but your health comes first man. We need you here in Auradon."Jay says patting Doug on the back.

"Alright I'll stop by to see her tomorrow morning."Doug says

"Nice. Come on let get ready for the dance."Jay smiles Doug nods and they finish up the car and head back to the dorms.

Mal and Ben are dancing and Carlos is watching Jane run around filling up the punch bowl

"Your girl is crazy."Jay laughs as they watch Jane multi-task.

"Yeah but I love her."Carlos smiles Jane turns to face him and Carlos blows a kiss at her She smiles and blows on back.

Doug and Dizzy walk towards the other and Mal smiles hugging Dizzy

"This is so amazing guys! Jane did a great job on the decorations!"Dizzy admires the scenery.

"I'll be right back."Doug says to the other and walks towards Fairy God Mother.

"Douglas, I waited with your parents today at the Diagnostic Lab You didn't show up."She says sternly

"Yes Fairy Godmother I know I guess I'm scared of knowing a negative results rather than thinking of the possibility of a positive one. But I will show up tomorrow. "Doug assures her.

"We will tackles this obstacle together. You're not alone."Fairy God Mother smiles "You don't feel faint or anything?"She asked

"No I'm okay for now Thank you."Doug smiles

"Where's Evie?"Jay asked

"She's arriving with her date right now."Mal says looking at the Stairs the spotlight shines at the stairs and Evie comes down the stairs wearing a royal blue strapless gown with her heart shaped tiara around her arm she had Squeaky helping her down the stairs Doug watches Evie walk down the stairs he quickly turns his attention to the fruit punch bowl and pours himself a cup.

"She chose Squeaky?"Jay laughs

"He was the only one who didn't annoy Evie plus, she plans to end the night with someone else."Mal smiles

"Wow Evie you look beautiful! This new dress is fantastic!"Dizzy smiles

"Thank you Dizzy."Evie smiles she sees Doug behind them and Doug walks over to Dizzy.

"Doug."Evie whispers Doug nods at Evie politely.

"Dizzy let's dance."Doug says Dizzy nods and he leads her to the dance floor.

"Don't take it so hard he's just hurt."Jay whispers to Evie, Evie nods and she smiles at Squeaky "Come on handsome date let's dance."evie says

Everyone is dancing and enjoying their time together Evie cant help but look at Doug who laughing and Enjoying his time with Dizzy and her heart flutters watching at how Doug is making sure Dizzy is enjoying her first dance ever. Dizzy was scarfing down a large piece of cake once she was finished Doug slid his plate across to Dizzy who had the biggest smile ever and she ate his piece of chocolate cake as well.

Doug got up to get more punch and Evie took this time to speak with him. "Hey, Dizzy looks like she's having the best time in the world. Thank you for taking her."Evie smiles

"She deserves to have a great time."Doug says pouring the glasses of punch.

"Are you having a great time?"Evie asked

"Yeah Dizzy's great company."Doug says still not facing her.

"Doug please...I hate that we're like this we're friends. We haven't spoken in 2 days and you won't even look at me."Evie says grabbing his arm. Doug turn his face to look at Evie and hands her a glass of punch.

"You look beautiful."Doug says and walks away. Evie sighs and watches him walking away and handing Dizzy and Jane their glasses of punch.

"Alright Seniors It's slow dance time! Lets get all the seniors on the dancefloor find a partner!"The Dj says

Doug leads Dizzy back to the Table and Dizzy smiles "Doug and Evie go dance together."she says

"Dizzy."Doug shakes her head "It's a Seniors dance floor moment Doug she's right."Evie smiles Doug looks at Evie and nods he follows Evie to the Dance floor Evie places her hand around his neck and Doug places his hand on her hips as they naturally fall into the rhythm of the music. Doug is looking at anything else but Evie and Evie sighs trying to get Doug to look at her.

"I made a mistake."Evie says to him

"On What your calculus homework?"Doug asked

"Please listen to me. And No interruptions."Evie says Doug looks at her and listens.

"You told me you loved me the first second you laid eyes on me, and I made a mistake when I said I didn't feel the exact same way. Doug I've been so used to having you in my life every second of every day I forgot what life was like without you in it. The past 2 days have been horrible, I didnt want to do my make up or wear my heels and i realized I make sure that i look my best because I love when you compliment how my makeup looks, and when you notice the different colors of my shoes and I love that when I get a better grade than you but you're still proud of me. I love how selfless you are and I love how kind you are like tonight you brought Dizzy as your date and you're making sure she has the best time. I love how smart you are not just in academics but in everything I mean you put together a car for Fairy's shake."Evie smiles proudly.

"I didn't know everything that I was ever looking for in a Prince was right in front of me all along...SO I made a mistake Doug. I do love you."Evie whispers. Doug stops swaying with Evie and he holds his head again

"Doug? Do you still have that headache?"Evie asked Fairy Godmother and Jay are talking and they notice Doug and Evie are the only ones who are not dancing.

"Oh no.."Fairy GodMother says Jay quickly makes his way through the group of students

Doug grips his head tightly and kneels down and grunts in pain "DOUG!"Evie cries out the music stops Mal and Ben walk over to their friends

"Whats going on?"Mal asked

"Its his head"Evie says holding Doug's shoulder trying to ease his pain.

"Guards get him to the Infirmary Now Douglas I will call your parents."Fairy GodMother orders The Two Guards Lift Doug up and quickly get him out of the Ballroom

"Whats going on with Doug?"Evie asked Fairy GodMother "Evie dear its not my place to say Excuse me I must Contact Douglas' parents."She says and walks away

Jane Consoles and teary eyed Dizzy and Evie looks at Jay expecting an answer. Jay sighs and sits Evie down Evie is listening carefully and covers her mouth. Evie quickly runs towards the infirmary Mal Ben and Dizzy quickly following her.

Evie sees Doug's parents in the waiting room and she sits down besides Doug mom's and holds her hands "They're operating right now, Fairy Godmother said the clot wasn't in a nerve damaging area so they proceeded to remove the clot."She smiles

"Thank Goodness."Evie smiles Hours pass by Mal is asleep on Ben's shoulder. Dizzy is draped across Evie's Lap and Evie and running her fingers through Dizzy's hair she didn't want to miss a second of anything so she is forcing herself to stay awake.

Dopey comes out of the room and smiles at Evie signaling her to come in. Evie gently slides Dizzy to Mal's lap and she enters the room.

"His surgery was a success we removed the clot, he's out of danger for now I used a spell that will allow his pain to be subsided his anesthesia should wear off in a few hours."Fairy God Mother says Evie runs her finger tips gently over the scar on Doug's head

"We'll give you a moment."Doug's Mom says Evie smiles in appreciation and she sits down holding his hand and she kisses his hand.

"You're really something you know that. First a secret car, then your secret love for me, now a secret brain clot. What else you hiding from me? You have a Wife and Kids too?"Evie jokes.

"Things will be different when you wake up I promise. I'm going to show you every day that You did not make a mistake in choosing to love me. Because I do love you too so much and I'm sorry it took this long to realize that."Evie sob she looks over at Doug and leans over to kiss his lips "I love you."She whispers

"I love you too."Doug croaks outs. Evie looks down and she smiles in shock. Doug's eyes were slightly open and he was very much feeling the medications he was on as well as Fairy godmother's pain spell.

"Hi."Evie smiles Doug smiles "I guess its true what they say huh?"Doug whispers Evie gives him a confused look.

"True Loves kiss works everytime."Doug says Evie nods and leans over to kiss Doug again.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again Douglas Dwarf."Evie says Doug points to his coat pocket and Evie follows his finger and reaches into the pocket to pull out a large key.

"Once I'm out of here, We're taking the car out for a drive."Doug whispers. "That'll be out first date."Evie promises.

~1 Week later~ the 1965 Light Green Roadter Cobra is driving down the highway and stopping at the beach. Evie is in the drivers seat with her sunglasses on and Doug is in the passenger seat smiling at his girlfriend who is singing to him as the wind is blowing through their hair.

The Young couple sits on the Sand and they watch the sun set, Evie is kissing above Doug's head scar as he sits in between her legs ans they watch the sky change colors.

"You know I love this look with the side of your head shaved off."Evie smiles admiring Doug's shorter hair He laughs "Yeah it only took me getting surgery to get a better hair cut."Doug jokes Evie smiles.

"Thank you for loving me the way you do."Evie says Doug smiles and leans up pulling Evie into a kiss.

'Thank you for giving me a chance to love you."Doug whispers and pulls her into a passionate kiss Evie pulls away and smirks

'You still can't drive."Evie teases

"It's my car."Doug pouts.

"Fairy God Mother said you can't drive until 3 more weeks."Evie smiles

"But you're driving is horrible."Doug teases

"What! I'll see you horrible!"Evie says Doug quickly gets up and Evie chases him Doug dodges her and he grabs her by the waist and spins her around Evie laughs and Doug sets her down and she smiles

"This feels familiar."Evie whispers Doug smiles as she pulls him into a kiss just like their first kiss.


End file.
